


Caesars Palace

by lc2l



Series: Caesars Palace [1]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Blood Drinking, Demons, M/M, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-21
Updated: 2011-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lc2l/pseuds/lc2l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crowd is good tonight. They surge and roll with him, reaching up to touch him when he stalks the front of the stage like he's their savior, like they can be bettered just for having known the touch of his bare skin. Adam can taste the soul of every person to touch him, reaching inside for the wickedness and tugging at it until the crowd truly let go, screaming and fighting each other for another touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caesars Palace

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted anonymously [here](http://kradamadness.dreamwidth.org/76454.html?thread=8522150) on [Kradamadness](http://kradamadness.dreamwidth.org)

The chandelier has eight sections, each smaller than its predecessor and each hung with thousands of tiny glass drops that tremble on their filigreed hooks every time the music shakes the walls. In any normal room, the bottom tier would have to pass through the floor but in this cavernous hall there is space for two more men between the false diamond and the people cheering and dancing on the floor.

The crowd is good tonight. They surge and roll with him, reaching up to touch him when he stalks the front of the stage like he's their savior, like they can be bettered just for having known the touch of his bare skin. Adam can taste the soul of every person to touch him, reaching inside for the wickedness and tugging at it until the crowd truly let go, screaming and fighting each other for another touch.

The security guards start fighting their way to the knot at the front of the stage, which only increases the violence and the fights breaking out. One day this Casino will realize that the fault is not the audience or the atmosphere or the songs but with the demon they hired to perform them. One day this job will go the same way as so many others.

Adam drops down to kiss a girl in yellow and she is instantly mobbed by the guys around her. He tugs off his jacket, throws it as far into the crowd as he can and a fight breaks out there as well. The violence, the energy, flows through him and he feels fifty feet tall. Somewhere a punch echoes and he can feel blood, smell it, almost _taste_ it on his tongue.

One of the guards – pathetic in a black suit with a hand gun strapped under his arm like that makes him mighty – runs on stage. Adam almost kills him for disrupting the act, all the musicians going silent, but that would certainly lose him the gig.

"Adam!" The man runs up beside him and Adam could snap his neck, cut into him and drain him dry, cause his gun to fire through his shoulder and into his neck. "Adam, we have to get you out of here."

Adam closes his eyes and the chandelier smashes, each section imploding silently in on itself to scatter tiny shards of glass across the crowd and Adam like so much glittering rain. Adam holds out his arms, watching the shards cutting his arms as they land and laughs.

" _Adam_!" The guard has pulled his jacket up over his head and is attempting to pull Adam down to cover him too. "Come on, we have to move."

The crowd have turned to panic now, people are leaving to run away from the glass and shake shards out of their clothes. Casino staff are pouring in through all the exits with medical kits and microphones, telling everyone to remain calm and the paramedics have been called. The fighting is slowing, just a few people near the stage still so entranced by Adam's mere presence that they can ignore the glass trickling down the backs of their necks.

Adam lets himself be dragged off into the wings then shakes his arm to make the man let go. "I'll find you some antiseptic," the man says. "And one of the paramedics when they arrive, in case there's any glass in your cuts. God, it's always your show, isn't it?" He smiles ruefully as though it's just a string of bad luck that has resulted in violence and bleeding at the end of every one of Adam's twenty three performances thus far in this casino. "I'll be right back. Wait here."

Adam waits for him to leave, then shakes his arms. The glass falls to the floor with a soft tinkling, some of it passing right the way through non-corporeal limbs to scatter around his bare feet on the floor. He walks over broken glass and out.

Adam can smell the blood from the crowd and his stomach growls reminding him that he hasn't eaten in a couple of days now. He scans the patrons of the casino, his stage clothes melting into smoke and reforming around him as a black suit so he can pass unnoticed between them. It's tempting, so many to choose from and after that show there is no guarantee he'll ever play here again. Surely one person in this place can put two and two together.

But they have been remarkably dense thus far so... perhaps not? Adam brushes fingernails sharp as talons across the skin of a woman in an open backed dress, leaning over her shoulder to see the table where she's playing. "Good luck," he tells her, pricking her skin the tiniest bit with one nail.

It takes the barest hint of effort to fix the pack of cards out of her favor and he licks the bead of blood off his finger, opening a conduit for all her rage and frustration. 

The drop of blood only serves to increase the hunger. He leaves the rest of the card players to lose on their own terms and heads for the elevators. His vassals have been gone a long time, so perhaps they will have returned with a prize. If not, he can always call for room service.

_Champagne_ , he thinks as he walks between the slot machines and tastes a thousand people spiraling down into madness. _Champagne and the server's blood hot down his throat._

The best thing about playing casinos is the lavish hotel rooms. Adam touches his keycard to the door with one hand, and presses his palm to the wood with the other. The human lock disengages, the various magic locks let him know that Brad and Tommy have both been inside with a human in tow. Tommy and Brad both left, but the human is still there.

_If you don't want it,_ Brad's signature reads. _Let me know._ Adam laughs and wipes the spell clean of the message. If Brad chose it, it must be a particularly tasty morsel that he cannot imagine turning down.

Adam's teeth are smoke for an instant before reforming into a row of sharp pointed barbs. His fingernails stretch a little further, a little sharper and his suit fades out to be replaced by a long black coat and leather trousers; hair standing on end, laced through with red like fire.

The moment Adam steps through his own magic, the smell washes over him. Blood, fresh and delicious and so close he can almost taste it on his tongue. Sometimes Adam thinks he would happily forsake chaos, mayhem and pain if he could just be drinking all the time. Except... then he'd be no better than a vampire and he has more pride than that.

He flicks out a forked tongue to taste the smells on the air, drawing fear and intimidation into his mouth and is glad he chose to fix his appearance.

His gift is standing at the foot of the bed. It's shirtless, so Adam can see all the curves of its back, the way its hair is short enough to just touch the nape of its neck and rise up in a mess from there. It's jeans are too loose, but there's fresh blood and it smells good enough to eat a thousand times. Adam crosses the room until he's standing a hair's breadth away and it doesn't flinch.

Adam reaches around to touch its chest, tracing his fingers across the muscles and the absence of breasts. A boy then. It's so hard to tell these days, with pants and cropped hair on everyone. Adam misses dresses, layers of petticoats and the swish of skirts.

Though, he misses them on men too. The way the fabric falls on a man's hips is so different, the way it curves against their legs and the way they dance like they're not sure how to let someone else take the lead.

Adam flicks out his tongue so it almost brushes his gift's ear. "Have you ever considered wearing a dress?"

"If I am to be eaten either way," the gift says, and its voice is very male as well. Adam wants to eat that voice. "I'd rather not."

No? Adam is disappointed for a moment but then his hands are tracing across the gift's stomach and – no – better not to cover this up again. "So you know why you're here?" he asks, letting his tongue brush the top of his gift's ear.

The gift takes a step away, turning so Adam can see him from the front. "I have a few ideas," he says, shamelessly and fearlessly staring into Adam's flickering eyes.

His gift is _nice_. His chest is even better now Adam can see it, his arms strong and his face perfectly formed, eyes ringed in black but otherwise left unadorned and lips curving into the tiniest of smiles as Adam steps after him and reaches out to run a long fingernail across his jaw. "Do you have a name?"

"Kris," says the gift which is – oh – not everything can be perfect. He had been hoping that maybe Brad had got it just right but he needs a name that flows off his tongue, something – "Kristopher," his gift says.

Adam smiles, showing all his sharp teeth. "Kristopher," he echoes, dragging out the sibilant with a flickering tongue.

Of course, Adam has had 'Kristopher's before, but it's hard to find something new these days that isn't also ridiculous and the way Kris's breath hitches very slightly when Adam steps in close is enough to earn forgiveness. "You're bleeding," Adam says, because he's known since he first stepped into the room and it smells so _good._

Kris's eyes flick to his lower arm and Adam follows them to see a cut, two inches across, still oozing red. "One of your lackeys got a bit peckish."

Soon, sometime soon, Adam will have the willpower to press Kris down and make him say which lackey and where and they that person will be punished for touching Adam's gift first. Right now, Adam is distracted by the blood dripping down Kris's arm towards the floor and he reaches for it, lifting it up so his tongue – back to normal now – can pick up the drops.

Adam hadn't been sure how anything would live up to the smell, but the taste is even better that he imagined. Kris stumbles backwards, falling onto the bed. Adam follows, pressing him lightly into the mattress and leaning in to press his lips against Kris's skin, tasting sweat and warmth and the hint of the blood pulsing underneath. His lips move instinctively back towards the arm where fresh beads of blood are already welling up. "Can I?

Kris's hand reaches up to twist in his hair. "If you want permission to eat me," he says. "You're not going to get it."

That's a shame. They always taste better when they're willing, but then Adam can't imagine how Kris could possibly taste better. "I think I will keep you," he says, pressing a kiss to Kris's neck, tongue flicking out to trace the vein. Kris is like a fine wine, something to be savoured in slow sips and then devoured one day when his looks have faded. "Would you like to see the world?"

His lets his shirt melt into smoke and fade away, slides his hand down the back of Kris's jeans – apparently loose clothes are good for something. Kris's fingers tighten in Adam's hair and Adam takes another taste off his lips, resisting the urge to bite and suck him dry.

Kris plucks a glass shard from Adam's hair and holding it up to the light. "Why?"

Adam laughs and takes the glass from Kris's fingers. It fills with fire at Adam's touch, flickering with magic as he drops it onto Kris's stomach and kisses a circle around it. "You're delicious," he breathes as the shard sends a soft gold glow onto the skin around it. "Tiny and tasty and mine." His teeth scrape down to the top of Kris's jeans, but don't break the skin. Not yet.

Kris looks at him then leans his hand down, sliding the button of his jeans out and tugging the zip down slowly. "So," he says, picking up the shard in his left hand, drops of blood falling from his arm across his chest. "Can I have you?"

Adam pushes the jeans down, sending his own trousers into smoke and shadow. "Yes," he promises, brushing his fingers across the head of Kris's cock before rolling him onto his stomach and running his fingers across his crack.

Kris reaches back and something cold touches Adam's arm. For a moment he's too distracted by pressing kisses to Kris's shoulders to care, but then there's something cold on his arm and he looks to see the shard pressing into his skin hard enough to bleed, Kris's fingers pulling away wet with Adam's blood. "By blood, bone and magic I claim you," Kris says and all the strength is suddenly gone from Adam's limbs, letting Kris push up and roll Adam onto his back, Kris crouching on top of him, eyes glowing a soft gold. "By your word and my desire."

There's a Circle painted in blood on the ceiling above the bed. A genuine demon circle like Adam hasn't seen in – oh a thousand years at least. Kris's eyes are shining like the magicians of old and his spell – his spell is actually working which is...

Adam's body finally catches up with his mind and he starts to struggle but Kris's palm is pressed against his heart like the weight of a thousand cathedrals. "For a thousand days and a thousand nights you are bound to me. Your power is my power, my wish is your command and you are mine."

There are flames surging between Kris's hand and Adam's skin, pain like a flaming sword through Adam's heart and Kris is crying like he can feel it too. For a moment Adam's hand hurts, a phantom pain in the back of his mind which is nothing in comparison to the rage that unfurls inside him from all the times he's felt this before.

Because – yes – he's felt this before. He's been on this earth for millennia, bound to countless souls before they lost the knack and everyone who dared command him has burned into ash for their insolence.

Kris falls back. There is a black circle burnt into the center of his palm and onto the skin over Adam's heart. Adam can hear Kris's heart pounding, his blood rushing and his breathing shaking as though he doesn't quite believe what he has done.

Kris looks up, still naked and still toned and still gorgeous. "Did it work?"

He's tiny and _human_ and infinitely breakable like so many thousands of others. The spell has been lost for centuries and there is no _way_ he can have done it right and Adam's teeth are inches from tearing out his throat when the mark on his chest sends a pain through him so intense that he falls back against the pillows.

Adam screams, letting all pretense of humanity slide. Horns surge from his head, bat wings spread behind him and black marks cross over his skin. His hair is on fire, his eyes shine red as blood and his voice shatters the windows.

"I am beholden to no one!" he screams. "I have served countless masters all far more impressive than you and I became free from them all. I will grind your bones and burn your heart, will wreak vengeance on you a thousand times."

Kris rolls off him, lying on his back on the bed beside him. "I guess that's a yes," he says.

The flames across Adam's skin die before they can hurt Kris. "I am no pet," Adam snarls. "I am a regent in Hell, I have razed cities and defeated armies. Scores of men have tried to bind me and none have succeeded. On the day you puny magic wears off I will drain you dry and you will rue the day you thought to control me." 

Kris reaches up a hand to ruffle Adam's hair, the flames extinguishing as soon as his hand gets close. "Okay," he says, with the beginnings of a yawn, rolling onto his side."Keep watch on the door would you? I need to grab some sleep."

Adam stares down at the messy brown head and the dark eyes already sliding closed. "I could kill you where you lie," he says.

Kris curls up, pulling the blankets over himself. "No you couldn't," he says. "Goodnight, demon."

"Adam," Adam says, smoke swirling like a sigh as he deflates back into human form. "My name is Adam." 

He pulls Kris into his arms, and watches the door.


End file.
